


Not Today

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Not Today  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Death  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Dean asks for a favor.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word grim reaper on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“What makes you think that I’ll help?” Death took another bite of his burger as he waited for an answer.

Not many men would have the balls to ask Death for a favor. But they weren’t Winchesters. And if it saved Sammy’s life Dean would make a deal with the devil himself. So facing Death wasn’t that big a... “It’s for Sammy.”

Death shook his head before he took another sip of his soda. “Everyone has to face the grim reaper eventually, Dean. Even your brother.” 

Dean stared Death in the face as he sat down. “But hopefully not today.”


End file.
